


【俠雷團雷】先來後到

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 想寫一個團長和俠客都喜歡上雷歐力的故事，但俠客的腳步稍快些。對的你沒有看錯，CP就是俠客X雷歐力和團長X雷歐力我愛俠客，感謝各位
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Shalnark/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 15





	【俠雷團雷】先來後到

**蜘蛛們的假期**

趁著這次特殊行動圓滿收場，團長暫時也沒有指派新的任務，蜘蛛們於是四散各地，旅行的旅行，像是小滴和富蘭克林，他們打算趁這次休息環繞世界一圈，順便物色新的團員。也有的選擇修練，像是信長瑪奇等人，為了有能力守護自己最重要的事物，進修的腳步可不能停下。又如飛坦和芬克斯，打算藉機大殺特殺，順便嘗試新的虐待手法。而俠客，也給自己安排了科維奇市的行程。

科維奇市位於約路比大陸的東北邊，或許是因為氣候涼爽乾燥，易於保存變質物品的緣故，那裡藏有了數量難以估計的書籍。居民們的主要產業為印刷業和書籍零售業，徐步走在街上，也能看見在長街上擺攤販賣的書商們，約莫十幾步便能遇上一攤。科維奇市以磚造建築為主，黃磚鋪成的主要徑道一路延伸，連接市內最大的維爾德圖書館，維爾德號稱是整個大陸資料蒐集最為完備的知識庫，除了私下印製的書籍，只要是經由正規渠道出版的書籍，無論稀有度高低，維爾德都會收有一本以上的數量，更甚者，館內還藏有大量僅有一份的手稿，然而要想進入維爾德圖書館卻得必須經過重重關卡，獵人執照便是必要條件。無論是想充實自己的進修者、抑或是將書本奉為信仰的愛書人，都如同受花蜜引誘的蜜蜂一般，被這座縈繞書香味的市鎮吸引而來。

俠客也是其中一只蜜蜂，他喜愛閱讀，這是旅團內除了團長以外，沒有人知道的小嗜好。他考取獵人執照的目的除了能隨時查閱獵人網路之外，另一原因便是為了藏書豐富的維爾德圖書館。雖然電腦可以讓他快速獲取知識，卻也有許多知識記載在無法輕易得手的手稿書上。除此之外，俠客對於翻閱泛黃書頁時盈滿鼻腔的樹木纖維香，和些許的印刷油墨味特別情有獨鍾，把這個私人的小祕密分享給團員總覺得怪不好意思。

於是，俠客拒絕了團員的邀約，隻身一人前往科維奇市。

**與男人的接觸契機**

一時的心血來潮，俠客在一間幾乎要被書籍堆滿的小店前停駐了腳步。俠客也說不上為什麼，這凌亂的小店竟會奪了他的注意力，店內幾乎沒有半個客人，中年的老闆獨自一人坐在櫃檯內。喔？還有個西裝筆挺的男人正來回穿梭於書堆中，似乎在找尋著什麼，嘴裡絮絮叨叨地叼唸著一些俠客聽不太清楚的話。

或許是直覺告訴他窄小的書店內藏有什麼珍品，也或許是男人急促的身影勾了他的注意力，俠客沒有半分猶豫，雙手插著口袋，悠然走入書店內。

與那位忙碌的男客人相反，俠客慢悠悠地在書店閒晃，一邊小心閃避搖搖欲墜的書堆。正當他晃悠到最深處時，一疊看似平凡無奇的手稿驀然抓去了他的目光。那疊紙堆都已受潮泛黃，看得出來擁有者似乎懶得打理，隨意地擺放在店內最邊陲的書堆上，俠客剛瞥見那手稿的封面立刻就知曉了它的價值，絲毫沒有猶豫地直朝那堆書快步走去，卻有另外一個人跟他擁有同樣的目標，那剛剛還在店內急切地尋找的男人不知幾時注意到了那疊手稿，邁開修長的腿快步走來，幾乎和他同時間摸到。

「小鬼滾開，這是我先拿到的！」帶著墨鏡的男人面色不善，先一步揮開了俠客伸向手稿的手臂，又用自己高大的身軀硬是把俠客擠到一邊去，俠客差點沒撞塌身後那疊得老高的書堆。

眼中只有手稿的男人急切地捧起那疊紙，小心翼翼地護在胸前。

俠客向來以和為貴，沒必要的爭執就盡量避免，他溫和的臉上不慍不火，沒有因為男人的無禮舉動而感到不悅，「給你就是了。」俠客高舉雙手試圖向男人釋出善意，和顏悅色的笑臉卻沒有澆熄男人的急火，他冷哼一聲，護著那疊書稿快步結帳去了。

「十萬戒尼。」仍沉浸在書香世界的老闆不耐瞥了眼，隨口報了價，迅速把視線轉回手上的小說。

「蛤？這麼貴？」雷歐力著實被嚇得不輕，雖然這手稿確實珍貴，但有價值十萬戒尼？這該不會是來到間黑店了吧！雷歐力清了清喉嚨，正準備對老闆展現他的殺價絕活。

「我這兒不接受殺價，付錢或者滾。」老闆冷冷地打斷了他的美好想法，堵住了雷歐力正欲發難的嘴，鏡片反射著森冷的光芒，震得雷歐力不住往後一退。識時務者為俊傑，還是別招惹為妙，放棄殺價的雷歐力尷尬地掏了掏口袋，只剩下零零散散的幾百戒尼，連買封面的錢也不夠。

「好啦算了算了！我不買總行吧！」忿忿地放下手稿，雷歐力開始思考是否要貸款十萬元來買下了，畢竟這書之珍貴，是傳說中的醫學奇才．達氏親手繪製的人體解剖圖鑑，對於正在準備醫學院考試的他而言是不可多得的珍稀寶物，連維爾德圖書館也不曾收藏，他挖了不知道幾百間書店才終於找到，可是那個價錢實在超出他的預期太多，乾脆去貸款好了，雷歐力猶豫著，一邊摸了摸自己懷中的獵人執照。

「他不要的話，給我可以嗎？」跟他看上同一本手稿的青年默默地跟在他身後，見他拿不出錢，伸手摸了下口袋變魔術般抽出一疊紙鈔。雷歐力還來不及出言阻止，老闆已經先他一步伸手接過了錢。「嗯，數量剛好，你帶走吧。」

俠客向雷歐力簡單地點頭致意，無視對方欲言又止的神情，拎起書離開小店。

**不只態度差勁，跟蹤技巧也是**

「請問你還有什麼事嗎？」停下腳步，不意外的看到笨拙地藏在電線桿後方那高挑的身影。

這跟蹤技巧可真夠低劣的，俠客輕笑。

被抓包的雷歐力訕訕地從電線杆後走出，「小兄弟啊，可以跟你打個商量嗎？」他有些難為情地抓了抓頭，一反方才咄咄逼人的態度，臉上堆滿了討好的笑容。

「請說。」笑盈盈地望向雷歐力，對於這似乎患有雙重人格的暴躁大叔，俠客只覺得十分有趣。

「我能、我能跟你借這本手稿嗎？」不顧俠客從興味轉為疑惑的眼神，雷歐力又自顧自地說下去，「那個啊，我叫雷歐力，是醫學院的準考生，你那一本醫學解剖手稿對我來說超級重要，我已經找遍了科維奇市所有的書店，就連維爾德圖書館我也去過了，完全一無所獲！好不容易在剛剛那間破書店找到，一時激動，所以我剛才的態度才會那麼差，真的很抱歉！」他連珠炮似地把自己的身分和來龍去脈交代得一清二楚，緊接著雷歐力對俠客恭敬地鞠了躬，似是在為他十幾分鐘前的差勁態度贖罪。

俠客花了幾秒釐清他得到的資訊，腦海瞬間閃過多個念頭，是要答應呢，還是拒絕？假如真的答應了，那就代表自己悠閒的旅行生活將會硬生生地插入一個外人，嗯，總覺得有些猶豫呢。果然還是拒絕對自己好處多一些吧？

見青年久久沉默不語，雷歐力又著急起來，語氣跟著越發急促，「你放心，我絕對不會偷偷幹走或是搶走的！如果你擔心的話我也可以在你視線可及的場所讀它！」他又急匆匆地掏出獵人執照遞到俠客眼前，就像是要證明一樣，「這是我的獵人執照！你不相信我沒關係至少可以相信它吧！」

大叔亟欲為自己說白的態度看得俠客十分想笑，不過，他也不討厭大叔身上的香氣。俠客轉了個念頭，或許多一個人來娛樂自己也不錯吧。

於是，俠客爽快的答應，「當然沒有問題呀。」

如果雷歐力是一只狗，那此時他身後的尾巴應該早就搖上了天吧，俠客看著樂得手足舞蹈、幾乎要跳起來的雷歐力，想起了自己過去在流星街撿到的小狗，又噗哧笑出了聲，他一點也不討厭這喜怒於形色的大叔，過於直白的個性反而讓他升起了逗弄的念頭。

「忘了自我介紹了，我叫俠客。」裝作不經意地拍了拍雷歐力的屁股，「大叔你可要好好記住喔。」沒意外的得到了大叔瞬間羞紅的耳根和扭曲得不知如何是好的面孔。

雷歐力內心喜怒參半，還有一些不知名的情緒在他心裡亂竄，多重的刺激讓他暫時失去思考能力，不知道是要先道謝，還是要為俠客的性騷擾抗議，還是先解釋自己的年齡，呆滯了幾秒後才反應過來。

「我不是大叔好嘛！我才19歲！」反正拍屁股嘛，在男人之間是再常見不過行為。

這下換俠客愣住了。

**他們的關係，急速進展**

從那以後，俠客和雷歐力之間的關係急速增長，或許還得歸功於雷歐力每天勤勉地來回自己家和俠客家。

知識量豐富堪比電腦的俠客充當了他的指導老師，雷歐力很難想像這只有十幾歲的青年居然懂得比他還多，甚至還能替他解析那些複雜的醫學題目，然而雷歐力不知道的是，俠客不僅年紀比他大，還是幻影旅團頭腦僅次於團長的策士。

又是一天，雷歐力聚精會神地坐在書桌前，俠客一面為他講解醫學書內的內容，一面強迫他背誦那些總是記不清的原文。「說真的，你擁有那麼龐大的知識量，為什麼不去當醫生呢？」暫時不想理會那些難記的專有名詞，雷歐力突然開了話題。

「我擁有的只有知識而已，論實作我可完全不行。」俠客坦然向說出雷歐力自己的短處。儘管練就一身肌肉，腕力卻依然是全團倒數，不然他也不會擔任旅團後勤的角色。不過說實話，比起實際操弄這些知識，他更喜歡利用這些知識來推算出結果。「說實話雷歐力，我也很好奇你想當醫生的理由呢。」俠客巧妙地把話題又拉回雷歐力身上。

「我的朋友，皮耶多。」雷歐力簡單卻清楚地對他表明了想當醫生的原因，說到激動處時那緊握的拳頭和懊悔的神情連帶得讓俠客也覺得心裡有些刺痛。這個大叔，雖然表面上總金錢來金錢去的，沒想到實際上卻率直得可愛。他想起了窩金死去時的自己，也是同樣的憤怒和不甘心，他們同樣都經歷過摯友的離去，這又讓俠客更認同雷歐力了。

除了一對一私人教學之外，俠客還大方地包辦了雷歐力的兩餐，除了早餐雷歐力在家自行解決，他的一天幾乎都是在俠客家度過的，只差沒有拎著大包小包行李搬過來了。

「梯啊俠扣裡也踏會舉換囉吧！裡從哪裡鞋來戒果拒農的！（天呀俠客你也太會煮飯了吧！你從哪裡學來這技能的！）」扒著飯的筷子從沒停下，雷歐力一邊埋頭猛塞一面含糊不清地問道。

這又該從哪裡說起呢？「我的出身地是流星街，那是一個遭世界遺棄、弱肉強食的地方，假如我不先自食其力，那麼第一個被淘汰的就是我。」他雙手交握枕在下巴下方，語氣平淡地述說，就好像當事者不是他一樣。

雷歐力突兀地停下動作，讓俠客不解的看向他，雷歐力把嘴裡那一大口飯菜嚥下喉嚨才緩緩開口，「我啊，也是孤兒呢。」那道釋懷的好看笑容卻讓俠客移不開視線，甚至在他心裡起了陣陣餘波。

隨著時間過去，兩人也漸漸地了解對方的性格和成長背景，雷歐力得知俠客年齡年長於他時還嚇了一大跳。他們越來越熟悉彼此，也在不知不覺中越來越習慣對方的存在。然而俠客卻一直沒對雷歐力說出自己的真實身分，直到那天，蜘蛛的突然闖入才打亂了他們的平靜生活。

**闖入者**

又是一天，雷歐力早已不顧主客身分，大剌剌地闖入俠客家中蹭飯吃。酒飽飯足後，雷歐力滿足地癱倒在沙發上，長腿不客氣地往小桌子一跨。

「雷歐力，把腿放下來。」

「囉哩囉嗦，你是我老婆啊你！」嘴上不耐地碎念了幾句，雷歐力倒也乖乖地把腿放下了。

俠客苦笑，如果立場相反，他也不想娶一個頑固小氣且好色的大叔啊。以往他都是如此頂撞回去的，但不知怎麼回事，今天他就想逗弄雷歐力，「可是我覺得，你更適合成為我的妻子。」

「你、你、你說什麼啦你！」

果不其然得到了大叔凶狠的白眼，但瞬間羞紅的耳尖卻逃不過俠客的眼睛，他可沒有放過這個大好機會，又進一步調侃道，「雷歐力，你害羞了？」

「我才沒有！」雷歐力刷地一聲從沙發站起，像隻小動物一般快速竄進了書房，喔不，應該是大動物才對。在俠客看來，雷歐力遮掩自己害羞的舉動可愛到讓他想緊緊抱在懷裡。

俠客啞然失笑，正想將親自去哄哄害羞得把自己藏起來的大型動物，突兀的敲門聲響起。真是怪了，這種時間還有誰會來呢？瞥了眼高掛在牆上的時鐘，俠客一邊猜想一邊納悶地打開大門。

「團長！」

門外站著他再熟悉不過的青年，幻影旅團的團長，青年放下總是往後梳的瀏海，遮住顯眼的十字刺青，衣著也不如平時見到那般飛揚張狂，換下了那身羽毛大衣，青年顯得沉穩而極富魅力。

「你這兒有客人？」庫洛洛瞇了瞇眼，從平穩的空氣中感知到了一絲多餘的氣息，那股躁動的氣息似乎曾在哪裡接觸過，卻又說不上是哪兒，潛意識覺得是他渴求已久的東西。

「一個認識不久的朋友來玩。倒是團長，怎麼會突然來科維奇呢？」

「聽庫嗶說你剛好停留在這，順道來看看。」

「俠客怎麼了？是誰來了？」被騷動聲驚動，忘了自己鬧彆扭鬧到一半的雷歐力拉開了書房的木門，一眼就看見站在門邊的幻影旅團團長和俠客，身體瞬間反應過來，「離他遠一點！」雷歐力大步衝上前，粗魯地把俠客拉往身後，用自己高達193cm的身高護住不矮的俠客，面露不善地瞪著蜘蛛，儘管雷歐力此時緊張得雙腳都在打顫，冷汗也沿著背脊不停留下，面對殺人不眨眼的蜘蛛頭子，他就不信有幾個人能保持冷靜。

雷歐力明明怕得快像狗狗一樣把尾巴藏起來了，卻依然鼓起勇氣站出來，以他的生命為第一優先，這讓俠客的心中流過一絲暖意，是不是自己在雷歐力心中已成了無法取代的存在，同時間俠客心中也閃過不妙的念頭。真糟糕吶，雷歐力知道團長的臉，卻不知道自己是旅團的成員，而自己也不曾透漏，簡直是最麻煩的狀況了。

俠客還在想該如何解釋，出乎意料的是，團長居然先開了口。「你和俠客認識？」

「關你屁事！」雷歐力豁出去了，就算之後他和俠客會被滅口也無所謂，至少在氣勢上要贏過對方！他站穩了腳步，拿出向攤販殺價的凶狠氣勢，然而這時他反應慢半拍的腦卻開始轉動了。慢著，蜘蛛頭子認識俠客，而且似乎也沒有傷害俠客的打算，剛剛兩人站在門口聊天的時候周遭氣氛一片和諧。瞬間明白過來的雷歐力轉向俠客，「你和蜘蛛認識！」眼中盡是不解和疑惑，要求俠客給出個交代。

俠客還來不及回答雷歐力，團長已強硬地攫住雷歐力的雙肩，迫使他再次轉身面對他，「你還沒有回答我的問題。」他逼近雷歐力，兩人的鼻尖幾乎要貼著鼻尖，冷硬的眼神透漏著不容忽視的執著。

這個姿勢是在接吻嗎。俠客沉下了臉，收起了一直掛在臉上的笑容，對於團長礙眼的手以及兩人彆扭的姿勢感到有些不滿。

「唔……」被庫洛洛過分放大的臉嚇得不輕，雷歐力又當機了。他支支吾吾的張了張嘴，想說些什麼，卻在下一秒，被俠客硬生生抓住手腕，明明兩人的身材都比他要來得高大，卻強迫讓雷歐力掙脫了庫洛洛的箝制，並用盡全身力氣把男人往後甩，動作行雲流水、一氣呵成，雷歐力還沒反應過來發生什麼事就被大力摔到牆邊，「喂俠客你幹什麼摔人！」他揉了揉吃疼的屁股，大聲抗議著。

「團長，我們出去談談吧。」俠客沒有理會雷歐力，他緊盯著團長，琉璃色的眼瞳冰得足以凍死人，眉眼之間沒有一點笑意。庫洛洛很少見過面無表情的俠客，他向來笑臉迎人，似乎從沒有脾氣。除了那次為慘死的團員報仇血恨，俠客木著一張臉，甚至沒有插入天線，徒手捏碎了敵方的喉嚨。雷歐力雖然看不到俠客此時的表情，卻也本能的覺得可怕。

「嗯。」

俠客跟在庫洛洛身後，兩人一前一後走了出去，帶上門之前，俠客又轉頭過來對雷歐力叮囑，「雷歐力，乖乖等我回來，不要自己擅自偷跑唷。」他綻開一抹微笑，方才的冷酷模樣頓時無影無蹤。

「我就直問了，你們怎麼走在一起的？」坐於台階上，庫洛洛微微傾著身，雙手交握在一起，開門見山地詢問。

「這就說來話長了，倒是團長你們又是怎麼認識的呢？」沒有正面回答庫洛洛的問題，俠客接著拋出反問。

淡然的瞥了眼俠客，「他是鎖鏈手的好友，過去在友客鑫市的綁架案他也有參與。」他往後梳了自己的瀏海，避免擋住視線，「我以為你已經知道了。」

俠客對鎖鏈手好友唯一的印象只有那兩個小屁孩，信長特別想招募他們加入旅團，對於雷歐力，俠客還真沒什麼印象。但一提到鎖鏈手，慘死的窩金和犧牲自己的派克諾妲的回憶立刻浮現在自己眼前。似乎是勾起了不怎麼好的回憶，俠客的眼神暗了下來，琉璃覆上了一層灰濛。

「後悔認識他了？」

「怎麼可能！」立刻反駁。俠客隨即想起他真正的疑問，剛才三人對峙時反常的團長，他可沒有錯過雷歐力一出房門，團長眼中閃過的驚訝、錯愕以及狂喜，「那團長你對雷歐力又是怎麼回事呢？」

「如果我說，我把他當成我的下一個目標呢。」

俠客有些不穩的開口，「為什麼？」聽到團長的回答著實令他震驚，「你們明明沒有見過幾次面。」

為什麼呢？庫洛洛自己也說不上來，這股奇異的感覺源自於友客鑫市的相遇，此後便一直縈繞在心頭，剛開始他想掐滅讓他煩躁不安的小火苗，卻又頹然的放棄，他把這個感覺歸咎為興趣，身為盜賊的他只要想要的東西便會搶到手，於是趁著這次旅團四散各地，他也動身追尋男人的蹤跡，巧得是，當他終於找到尋尋覓覓的對象，那人似乎卻已和他的團員養成了奇妙的關係，但是沒有關係，他雖錯失了一次機會，這次他可不會再放手。

「沒有理由。」

俠客想說話，卻又低下頭不發一語，最終他說，「團長，非常抱歉，這次我無法讓給你。」

「我也跟你有同樣的想法。」庫洛洛勾起唇角，帶出了一絲耐人尋味的微笑，這微笑卻讓俠客看得渾身不對勁。

團員之間禁止自相殘殺，以往團員之間起了矛盾，都是靠擲硬幣解決。然而這次無論硬幣正反，一定都會有一個人無法接受最終結果。

那麼，還不如把決定權交給雷歐力本人。

**雷歐力的選擇**

「事情就是這樣，所以雷歐力請你務必做出一個選擇唷。」

「蛤？所以說為什麼事情會演變成這樣啊！」看著各據沙發一角，似乎談了些條件的兩人，甫一進門就要他做出選擇，雷歐力突然一股怒火升起，越想越是火大，「而且你還沒跟我解釋你跟庫洛洛之間到底是！」他居高臨下地瞪視著俠客，大手一把扯起他的衣領，憑著自己的身高優勢把俠客高高舉起，「最好給我解釋清楚！」緊握成拳的右手蓄勢待發。

「正如你所見，我是幻影旅團的成員之一。」俠客不打算辯解，他平淡地說出真相，也不打算便閉上眼睛，等待雷歐力的直拳，而庫洛洛則饒有興味地觀察雷歐力突如其來的舉動，沒有出言阻止。意料之外的是，預期的疼痛並沒有落在身上，俠客疑惑地睜開眼，只見雷歐力默默放下了拳頭，同時也鬆開了對他的箝制。

「你說你出身流星街時我就隱約猜到了。」搔了搔刺蝟頭，雷歐力有些不自在地收了怒氣，緊皺的眉頭也稍微的舒展開來，「如果你選擇對我說謊，我反而會一拳揍下去！」

「噗哈！」坐在沙發一側按兵不動的庫洛洛突然爆出笑聲，「你還真是可愛過了頭啊。」他的嘴角彎成好看的弧度，笑著揉去眼角的淚水。這還是俠客少數幾次看到卸下偽裝的庫洛洛笑出聲，同樣不知所措的還有雷歐力，雖然很不甘心，但是蜘蛛混蛋笑起來真的好看過了頭！

「讓我們回歸正題吧，雷歐力。俠客跟我，你要選擇誰。」歛了笑容，庫洛洛輕柔地開口，黑色眼瞳中盛裝著滿滿的興味。

「所以說這到底是什麼鬼問題……還有你可不可以不要一直盯著我看！」被庫洛洛盯得渾身發毛的雷歐力忍不住大聲抱怨。

「快回答！」俠客也失了耐性，好脾氣的他今天難得失了態，兩次都是因為雷歐力。

「那還用說，當然是俠客呀。」想也沒想，雷歐力立刻得出了答案，態度之果決，「雖然俠客是幻影旅團的成員讓我有點無法接受，但這陣子我也挺習慣和俠客在一起了，反倒是腦袋壞掉的人才會選擇蜘蛛頭子吧？」如果可以，雷歐力還是希望盡量不要和危險人物扯上關係，如果可以的話。

被排除就算了，還被狠狠羞辱的庫洛洛驀地站起身，略矮的身高讓他只能仰視雷歐力，但掃視在男人身上的視線卻極富侵略性，以為對方要對自己不測的雷歐力如坐針氈，不敢移動半步，「你、你要幹嘛！」不穩地退後了幾步，俠客也直起身子，謹慎地觀察庫洛洛的下一步。

然後庫洛洛拉過雷歐力的領帶，趁對方還來不及反應，湊上去直接吻了雷歐力，單手緊緊揪住對方的領帶，不給任何男人逃離的空間。

「團長！」俠客下意識地抓起手機，卻也顧忌於對方的身分，沒有更進一步的動作。

放開呈現當機狀態的雷歐力，庫洛洛朝俠客勾起了一淡微笑，「這次就先讓給你吧，我還會再來的。」他無視於紅透如煮熟章魚的雷歐力和氣得渾身顫抖的俠客，神態自若地走出屋外。

直到庫洛洛離開幾分鐘後才回過神來的雷歐力奮力用衣袖擦著自己的嘴唇，「媽的我的初吻可是要留給女人欸！等等俠客你又要幹嘛！」看著越來越逼近自己的俠客，雷歐力心頭又是一驚，緊迫的壓力令他不自覺想往後退，卻逐漸被逼至牆角。俠客的雙手壓在牆上，堵住了他的去路，把他困在狹小的空間內。

「消毒。」說時遲那時快，俠客堵住了那張沾染別的男人氣息的嘴唇，貪婪地攫取對方口中的空氣，撫在雷歐力頰上的手卻輕柔萬分，怕是不小心傷了男人，直到雷歐力被吻到頭昏腦漲，雙手無力地搭在他的胸口，俠客才放過對方。

被吻得滿臉通紅的雷歐力因生理淚水而糊了焦距，總是穿著整齊的西裝此時略顯凌亂，幾顆鈕扣早已不知滾落何處，暴露的結實胸膛劇烈起伏著，俠客毫不意外地發現他起了反應，於是他決定順從慾望，欺身上去。

「俠客你幹嘛、等、那裡不行！」反抗的話被俠客全數吞噬。

房門被風兒輕輕地帶上，徒留滿室旖旎。

【ＥＮＤ】


End file.
